Hollow Hell FireFox
by redpsycho
Summary: 'Ojii-san help me, make them stop, it hurts so bad, save me' a little 4 year old little boy thought to himself as a burly civilian raised his and struck down on top of the boys collar bone effectively shattering it.
1. Chapter 1

Hey guys I'm severely stuck on my other stories but while I was racking my brain for ideas this one came to me so just be patient. Private message me if you have any ideas on any of my stories.

"**Demon"**

"_Inner Hollow__**"**_

"_**Full Hollow"**_

NarutoXBleach crossover yay!

NarutoxMei, IchigoxOrihime main pairings others may come

**Chapter one: the jinchurki's soul shatters**

_Flashback _

'_Ojii-san help me, make them stop, it hurts so bad, save me!' a little 4 year old little boy thought to himself as a burly civilian raised his and struck down on top of the boys collar bone effectively shattering it._

_The small child screamed in agony as the man laughed and vapors of the liquor on his breath stung the boy's eyes and nose 'I guess this is the end goodbye Ojii-san, good bye Sakura-chan, goodbye Sasuke-niisan, and goodbye Itachi-niisan' he thought as the man took a long knife from his belt and raised it high above his head "Die demon" he yelled_

"_**NO!" **__a voice boomed and the man's hand froze in midair as the killing intent that followed the voice left everyone gasping for air._

"_**YOU WILL NOT HARM HIM YOU FILTHY WASTES OF FLESH I SHOULD KILL YOU ALL BUT I WILL SETTLE FOR THIS FOR NOW" **__the voice said and unleashed so much killing intent that it brought everyone in Konoha to the ground unconscious._

_Flashback end_

That was almost an hour ago and we now find the little boy running through the forest just trying to escape the pain that was sure to come when the people awoke, he dodged a tree that was hanging low to the ground and when he came up on the other side he bumped into something and fell to the ground.

He looked up while rubbing his head and found that he bumped into someone dressed in a black with white trim cloak with baggy black pants and a fishnet shirt underneath the cloak. He had orange hair sticking over the top of a white mask that was pure white on one side with 9 red lines cutting through the other side. _**"Are you ok young one?" **_the man asked but his voice sounded two toned

"Y-yes I am." The boy replied nervously

"_**Well I am Ichigo Kurosaki, what is your name?" **_the man asked calmly

"Naruto, Naruto Uzumaki." Naruto replied

'_He is the Uzumaki? The container of the nine tails in a mere child? Why is he covered in blood but only has small red marks on his body?' The man thought to himself until he was interrupted by shouts coming from the path the boy had come._

"Where are you demon we are gonna tear you limb from and burn you like you burnt the village!" villagers shouted "There you are you damn fox now die."

"_**Wait first before you kill this child tell him why you hate him so much" **_the man suggested.

"Ok fine since no one can save him we will, we hate you because you have the Kyuubi, the nine tailed fox demon sealed inside of you and we know that it has control over you so you must die before you can destroy the village!" the civilians smirked.

'_No it's not true it can't be true' Naruto thought_

"_**I'm afraid it is boy" a voice said**_

"_Who are you?" Naruto asked_

_**All of a sudden he found himself staring at two giant golden gates and from behind the gates two blood red eyes were staring into Naruto's ice blue eyes "I am the Kyuubi!"**_


	2. Chapter 2

chapter 2: Revelations

i do not own anything but the plot line

'_But the Yodaime killed the Kyuubi, didn't he?' _ thought Naruto

"_**I'm sorry young one but the Yodaime had no chance even competing with me, he was seen as a god among shinobi but he could barely wound me. as such i grew tired of the endless slaughter and struck a deal with Minato that if he could find a container that could harness my power and seal me inside of it then i would surrender." Kyuubi responded in Naruto's mind.**_

_-Flashback-_

_A man with firey red hair that was held back in a low ponytail about halfway down his back walked through the streets of Konoha. he was wearing a burnt orange colored kimono with the kanji for 9 embroidered on his left sleeve, the kanji for kitsune embroidered on the right sleeve, and on the front of the kimono just above his heart was a design that was a whirlpool spinning to the left with a hurricane design wrapped around it spinning to the right. the design of a red fox was just above this design with all of its nine tails touching points of the hurricane and the whirlpool. embroidered on the back of the kimono were two swords crossed in an X pattern. the first was a blood red bladed attached to a black leather wrapped handle with a red whirlpool crossguard, on the pommel was the kanji for crimson whirlpool. a black dragon ran the length of the blade. the other was a gold blade with a black leather handle with a hurricane crossguard. on the pommel was the kanji for yellow flash, this blade also had a black dragon on it. The man's eyes were ice blue with slits for pupils, they shown with wisdom and courage. Pointed canine teeth could barely be seen poking out from under his top lip. Beside him were two people, the one on his left was a man about 6"4', slightly taller than the man himself, he had bright blonde hair that was in a spiky mess with two spiky bangs framing his face. His eyes were sapphire blue and he wore a regular jounin outfit including the dark green vest. He also wore a white trench coat with red flames hemming the bottom and the sleeves. On the back of the trench coat was the kanji for fourth Hokage. This man was Minato Namikaze, the Yodaime Hokage and the Yellow Flash of Konoha. The figure on his right was a woman about 5"9' , about five inches shorter than the red headed man, she had wavy crimson hair that reached her waist. She was wearing a modified jounin outfit, instead of it being a navy blue suit with a dark green vest her's was a black suit with a blood red vest. On the back of her vest was the Village Hidden in Whirlpool's symbol with the kanji for Crimson Whirlpool in the very center of it. This woman was Kushina Uzumaki of the long forgotten Uzumaki clan from the Village Hidden in Whirlpools. _

"_I'm sorry that we could not complete the test to earn the Dragon summoning contract and the Dragon blades Kyu-sensei." Minato said to the newly named Kyu._

"_Do not apologize Minato for i know you and Kushina will earn those rewards next time." Kyu said smiling at them both then he suddenly froze "Minato I am sorry but i must head home i feel a great disturbance i will return shortly." He said then vanished._

"_I hope everything is alright" Kushina said to Minato as they entered the Hokage office._

"_Me too dear, you can release your genjutsu now." Minato replied_

_Kushina nodded and released the illusion to reveal her severely swollen abdomen. Minato walked over and placed his hand on her belly and felt a slight nudge on his hand from within her body. "It's almost time dear" Kushina said smiling brightly._

_-With Kyu-_

_As Kyu 'poofed' into existence inside his home he was almost choked by the stench of blood and burning flesh. He ran through his house looking for the source, as he turned the corner he stepped in a pool of blood that formed sort of a trail leading out of the house as if something was dragged away. He followed the trail and saw that it lead outside, he slowly opened the door leading to the training compound and came face to face with a sight that will be forever burned into his memory. There stood a man with long spiky black hair wearing rust colored battle armor and he had an orange spiral mask hanging on his side. As Kyu looked at the man the followed his oustretched arm only to see that it was grasping his sword that was embedded in his mate's chest. His heart stopped and his blood boiled and rage filled his mind. He glanced around for the rest of his family only to see his two sons and his newborn baby girl laying in a pile burning in black flames. He looked back at the man and let his anger take over and he started to take his demon form and launched at the man, who simply turned and caught him by the throat and looked him dead in the eye and said "My name is Madara Uchiha and you are mine now." Kyu knew it was over as he felt his control over his body disappear and then he and the man vanished only to appear outside of Konoha's gates_

"_Now my pet i want you to destroy this village and everything and everyone in it" Madara said and laughed evilly._

_Kyu's world went black and the next thing he saw was Minato standing there casting jutsu after jutsu at him and attacking him in every way possible. "Minato what is happening i cannot control my body?" Kyu growled out_

"_I don't know Kyu i have been hitting you with everything i have for the past hour a got no response" Minato replied while panting_

"_I have an idea, where is kushina?" Kyu asked_

"_She died half an hour ago do to complications during child birth" Minato and as a tear slid down his face_

"_Then come up with a plan because my plan won't work without both of you doing the sealing jutsu" Kyu said_

"_What sealing jutsu?" Minato asked_

"_A justu that allows you to seal me into another human or an item but they would have to be able to handle my power and absorb it as they grow. but without Kushina here to split the price of the jutsu you will die because it requires the sacrifice of the user's life." Kyu said_

"_I'll be right back." Minato said and vanished in a yellow flash only to reappear moments later holding a small baby "This is my son Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze, Godson of Jiriya and Tsunade of the Sannin. He will be able to handle your power but you must train him because the people of this village will view him as you in this form and will hate him. you must promise to keep my son alive Kyu." Minato said_

"_I swear to it Minato i will make him surpass us both so that even Kami will fear him." Kyu replied_

"_Good when he meets you for the first time make sure that the next chance he gets that he will go and look in the safe behind my picture in the Hokage office, he will find all he needs to know." Minato said. Minato then set little Naruto down on the ground and did some hands signs and placed one hand on Kyu's body and the other on Naruto's and sealed Kyu into the little boy._

_-Flashback end-_

"So your name is Kyu?" Naruto asked while trying to absorb the information

"Yes" Kyu replied while thinking _'3...2...1'_

"MY DAD WAS THE YODAIME HOKAGE!" Naruto screamed

"Yes." Kyu replied

"So basically because of a crazy man named Madara Uchiha with crazy red eyes with black in them my life has been a living hell since birth all because he didnt like the village, that means Sasuke and Itachi-nii-san are related to him and could be just ike him? Maybe i ..." Naruto was saying but got cut off by Kyu

"Yes they are related but only Sasuke acts like his great grandfather, Itachi despises Madara for what he did in Konoha before he made me attack." Kyu said

"Ok..." Naruto said

"Its time for you to join the real world, when that big guy attacks use my power its time you learn how to fight and kill." Kyu said and pushed Naruto back to the real world

Naruto returned to the real world to see the big man swinging a knife at his throat. so he drew on Kyu's chakra and spun around and took Ichigo's huge sword from his hand and swung it at the man but as he reached half swing the sword vanished and a blood red sword appeared in Naruto's hands. It had a Ruby in the pommel, a thick handle wrapped in black leather and a golden whirlpool crossguard. Naruto didn't seem to notice as he finished his swing and the big man's eyes bulged and a silent scream was frozen on his face as his head slid off his shoulders and his body crumbled to the ground. Naruto froze as he looked at the man that he just killed, Kyu also froze but for a different reason than little Naruto. Naruto was frozen because he was a 4 year old kid that just made his first kill. Kyu froze because he was looking through Naruto's eyes seeing Kushina's sword in his hands. while the two were frozen Ichigo flipped over Naruto and killed the rest of the group.

He then looked at the little boy and thought 2 things _'How can one so small even pick up Zangetsu much less swing it? Also where did that other Zanpakto come from and why does it look so familiar? Then it hit him, 'wait he said his last name was Uzumaki could he be Kushina-sensei and Minato-sensei's son?'_

"Naruto wake up you must come with me." Ichigo said to the little boy as he gently shook him

Naruto looked up at him with ice blue eye with crosses in them which faded back into his regular blue eyes after a moment "Ok Ichigo-san" was all the boy said and they vanished.

well sorry it took so long but maybe making it longer made up for it.

read and review

thanks,

redpsycho


End file.
